


Trim my hedges

by mimisdeliveryservice



Series: Starker chronicles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimisdeliveryservice/pseuds/mimisdeliveryservice
Summary: Peter is a filthy rich teen with a summer home in the Hamptons. Tony Stark is a gardener. One bet changes their whole summer.





	Trim my hedges

Peter Parker was loaded. Most of it was family money, inherited by his parents and his uncle, but he still managed to double that amount. He worked on apps, and sometimes invested in properties and stock, with his aunt's permission. "You're only 19, Peter live your life while you're young" she'd say and if he had a penny for every time he heard it and rolled his eyes, he'd be even richer. But even she couldn't deny that their luxurious lifestyle had its perks - a nice apartment in Queens and a vacation home in the Hamptons. They were currently there, the July sun shining on Peter's Ray-Bans as he watched his aunt showing the new gardener around. He knew that the staff never stuck around for too long, so he opted for scrolling through his phone instead of watching the man. Peter was forced to meet him later when May introduced them.  
"Peter, this is our new gardener, Anthony Stark."  
"Please call me Tony." He said and stretched his hand out to the younger man. Tony, in his tank top and his dirty gardening gloves shaking hands with Peter who was dressed in Gucci pants and had a new Rolex on his wrist, was a sight.  
"Alright boys, play nice." May ordered, before going back in the house.  
"Kid, you should go in too, I'm gonna trim the hedges and it will get pretty loud."  
"Don't worry, I have these." Peter fished out a pair of Airpods from his pocket and placed them in his ears, his music on low volume so that he stayed focused. He wanted to observe the gardener a bit more. That guy wasn't May's usual type - tall, blonde, with muscles and blue eyes, like the previous ones. Peter particularly missed Steve Rogers, or Captain America, as they called him and a guy who he just called Thor. He had fucked them both, leading to their unemployment, thanks to his aunt. He still remembers the vicious arguments they got in. 

"If you didn't want me to have sex with guys who are twice my age you shouldn't bring them over." Peter yelled as he saw that May had fired Steve. His nerves got the best of him and he knew it.  
"I didn't bring them over, I asked them to work for me. You should really think of who you're seen with, your little hookups can lead to bad press." May shouted back. He hadn't seen her this angry with him since he gambled last year.  
"Bad press? What is this the 60s? I can sleep with whomever I want and the paparazzi won't bat an eyelash."  
"Though you should be free to do whatever you want with your body, I'm still the adult here, Peter. There should be some limits. I just want the best for you, I don't want you to get hurt like last time."  
"We're still on that. I told you it was just a one-time thing."  
"Is that why you were cooped up crying in your room for months. Because of a one time thing. Look I don't want another Bucky breaking your heart."  
"Don't call him that. Only I can say that. To you and everyone else he's James."  
"But he wasn't, wasn't he. He was Bucky to his wife and kids, wasn't he."  
"Get out."  
"Peter I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries."  
''I said get out." He screamed, face red and tears welling up in his eyes. He even threw a framed picture at where May stood moments ago. 

Peter was snapped out of that memory when he felt his gardener tapping him on the shoulder.  
"You're so deep in thoughts that you didn't feel that the first few times, huh kid. Anyway, I need to mow the lawn, so I'd suggest you move."  
"You don't make the suggestions here. If I wanted I could get you fired right here on the spot."  
"Nice try kid, but I know that your aunt's the boss here. Plus what are you going to do after you fire me? Replace me with a blonde, blue-eyed muscular jock."  
Peter clenched his fist in anger.

"May told you."  
"Yeah, she didn't want me making the same mistakes as the previous gardeners. Though looking at your attitude, I'm sure she won't have a problem."  
"You don't know anything about me."  
"Oh, I know everything about you. Because I was you. I was a rich brat, with lots of cash and lots of fuck buddies."  
"Anthony Stark, Tony Stark, my father used to know your father. Wait, the Wikipedia article said that you ran away from home one night and that you've been MIA ever since."  
"Yeah kid, I know what it says, I wrote it. The truth isn't that glamorous or mysterious. One night my old man saw me sneaking in my boyfriend. He banished me, it was a different time then. And I've been on my own since then. I was 18 and on the street, it was literally rags to riches, but well riches to rags. I tried a lot of things. Took a few odd jobs, went to community college, even tried to get back into the family business after my dad passed. Well, nothing worked and here I am, in what I'm convinced is my personal hell on earth."  
"Why did you take this job then? You knew what you were getting into."  
"Because it's the only way I can get money."  
"You see that little garden over there - Steve planted marigolds for me when he was still here. They should bloom in a week. If you stay at your job until then, you're free to leave and I'll even give you an extra 10 k. But if I seduce you before that, you'll have to work here, all summer, every year. Do we have a deal?"  
"Sure kid. Just don't go crying when you can't afford to get a new Audi because I can keep it in my pants."

The next day Peter set his plan in motion, thanking God that May had to go back to New York to handle some unexpected business. He was going simple - sunbathing while Tony was working. So he sat in his chaise lounge, Versace sunglasses on and a tiny pink thong. Better to leave something to the imagination. Plus skinny dipping in his pool was one of his other options.  
Seeing that his gardener was coming, Peter rubbed some tanning lotion on his milky white skin, before saying seductively.  
"Hey, can you help me with the back."  
"Sure kid."  
He spread the lotion down the younger man's back, obeying every command to go lower.  
Tony's hands were millimeters from Peter's ass when the older man leaned in and whispered in his ear.  
"Why don't you get dressed before your neighbor comes over to greet you."  
"Neighbor? Wait someone's coming over for the summer? Which house is it, the one on the left of the right?" Peter asked frantically as he covered himself with a towel. It couldn't be, right. He wouldn't come back here again.  
"Right. Why?"  
"Did you see who was there? Was it just a woman, or a man, or a couple with kids?"  
"It was a couple. What don't you know your neighbors? If it helps jog your memory, the man had a sleeve tattoo of a biomechanical arm, can't miss it."  
"Bucky."  
"You do know them. So, what is Bucky some old guy, whose son you fucked or something?."  
"He's my ex. And he absolutely mustn't see me."  
As if on cue, there was a ring on the doorbell.  
"Please get it."  
"Kid you have to reap what you sew. I'm not bailing you out."  
"I'll pay you."  
"Get in the house before he can see you." Peter flashed him a smile, before jogging into the house. Locking himself in his room, he peeked through the curtains to see what was going on. He could spot Bucky and Tony arguing, then his ex leaving. His gardener then climbed up the stairs and knocked on Peter's door.  
"Thank Tony. I owe you one."  
"Cash rules everything around me, kid. Now come on, give me the money, Parker."  
"How about a blowjob, it's worth more than I could ever give you in cash." Peter tried his luck.  
"The money, now." Tony said through his teeth, one hand gripping Peter's throat.  
"Yes, daddy." The younger man replied instinctively and made a mental note of how Tony bit his lip at that. Peter grabbed a pen and his checkbook, writing a quick cheque to Tony.  
"There's an extra grand for your silence on everything that happened."  
"Pleasure working with you kid."  
Peter could see Bucky's car driving away, thanks to someone telling Ms. Barnes exactly where her husband had been earlier. 

A few days passed and Peter tried his best to seduce Tony. From skimpy outfits to touches that lingered on for more than they should have, nothing seemed to work. But he had some tricks up his sleeve.  
Tony had almost forgotten about the younger man's seduction attempts and didn't think much before accepting his proposal of a movie night. He was lounging on the expensive white couch with Peter in gray sweatpants beside him. The movie was Beach rats, Pete's pick of course. But when them first sex scene started on the screen, Tony noticed something unusual, Parker was moaning. Taking his eyes from the screen Stark noticed that not only was the younger man moaning, but he was also touching himself. He didn't stop stroking his cock when he noticed the gaze on him, he even started thrusting faster.  
"Peter that's indecent exposure."  
"But I'm not exposing anything, Mr. Stark. There's a perfectly good movie and you're watching me. Seems like you want to sleep with me."  
"Fine, if that's how you wanna play it, I'll watch the movie." Tony said as he glued his eyes to the tv. He was staying focused until  
"Tony" a desperate breathy moan cane from Peter's lips. Ignore it, your will is strong.  
"Mr. Stark, please.". He's just some little bratty twink.  
"Fuck me, Tony." You could be his dad.  
"Daddy". With that Peter came, his eyes were closed and his cheeks were a rosy shade of pink. Tony still kept his eyes on the screen, but there was a bulge in his jeans. Peter didn't miss that and quickly came up with a plan on how to work with that.  
"Well, I'll have to do laundry now. Mind if I squeeze past?" He said and accidentally fell into Tony's lap, grinding his hips, feeling the throbbing member beneath him.  
"Wow, Mr. Stark, you're packing. You know I usually don't care about size, but damn I'm sure you." Before he could finish his sentence, Tony pushed him away.  
"Don't touch me, kid.". Well, the plan failed. 

Tomorrow was Peter's only chance to seduce Tony. It wasn't about the money anymore, nor was it a matter of pride. The younger man was genuinely in love and that terrified him.  
Maybe if Peter fucked Tony all these feelings would just disappear. He was determined to find out. That morning they didn't even exchange words. Tony was working by the pool when Peter jumped in. He swam a lap, before tossing his swimming trunks by the other man. Then he decided to practice his backstroke, showing off his "technique".  
"Care to join me? You don't need a swimsuit. Come on daddy."  
Tony just sighed and started stripping. Peter's eyes sparked up with joy. He was winning. And more importantly, he was going to be fucked in his pool. Looking his crush up and down, he bit his lip. For an old man, Tony had a nice body. Toned abs, big biceps, that perfect v that drove the guys crazy and his dick. Peter couldn't wait to have it in his mouth, running his tongue over the uncircumcised length.  
"Earth to Parker." Tony was right next to him, oh god, he was so hard for the older man. "You know this week I realized that you get flustered by me. You, Peter Parker the handsome rich boy who can have any guy, likes me, an old man."  
"You're not that old."  
Tony took steps forward and Peter backward until his back hit a wall. Peter's breath hitched and Tony leaned into him, their lips millimeters apart.  
"Is it worth it, if you lose all the money." Peter asked, clearly taunting the other man.  
"Everything's worth it for you, baby boy."  
Peter closed his eyes and pressed his soft lips against Tony. But instead of feeling lips, he felt a hand. Anthony had placed his large palm between them.  
"Psych.". He said, before exiting the pool and drying off with Peter's towel. Peter shamelessly rutted his hips against that same towel before cuming with Tony's name on his lips. 

The next day the marigolds had bloomed. Peter picked one and placed it behind his ear, as a sigh of defeat.  
When Tony arrived he wasn't dressed in his usual gardening clothes, but instead, he was in a rainbow crop top and booty shorts.  
"Parker where's my cheque. I'm dying to go to the bank like this."  
"Oh, I was prepared to give you cash." Peter said, opening his Balenciaga fanny pack to reveal stacks of 100 dollar bills.  
"I want a cheque. I want to have physical proof that Peter Parker couldn't seduce me."  
"Fine." Peter pouted, stomping his feet up to his bedroom, followed by Tony. When he wrote the cheque, he handed it to the older man.  
"Oh, Peter, one more thing.". Before Peter could say anything, Tony pressed his lips against his. The kiss was hungry and sloppy, all tongue and teeth clashing together. The older man almost ripped off the buttons of Peter's shirt, playing with his nipples. Tony pulled down his lover's pants.  
"Going commando? I bet you were going to watch me work and play with yourself, wishing that I was touching your sensitive cock, huh baby."  
"Yes, daddy."  
"Well, you don't have to wish for it anymore, cause it just came true.". Tony palmed Peter's erection, swirling the precum from his head to the base.  
"Need to taste you, baby boy.". With one bob of his head, Tony could deepthroat Peter. His cock was sensitive, he was ready to come just from that.  
"Daddy please."  
"Fuck, baby boy, you have to be needier than that. As much as I like having your pretty cock in my mouth, I want you. Get on your hands and knees for daddy."  
"Lube and condoms are in the bedside drawer."  
Tony kissed Peter reassuringly, then coated his fingers in lube. His finger slid in easily.  
"Baby boy, did you play with yourself this morning?"  
"Yes."  
"And who did you think about?"  
"You, daddy."  
"You know that bad boys get punished. Count how many spanks I'm gonna give you."  
Tony's hand struck Peter's bottom, loving how the younger man's hole tightened around him. After 5 spanks Peter was a mess. His ass was red and he was drooling on the pillow, begging for Tony's cock inside of him.  
"Just a bit more, baby." said the older man. He couldn't take the teasing either. He had to have his baby boy, now. So he just added two fingers and scissored them, opening up Peter. As the younger man moaned, Tony opened the condom and lubed it up, before entering his lover.  
"Fuck, baby boy, you're so tight for me."  
"Daddy, you're so big, you feel so good."  
"Beg for me, Peter."  
"Daddy, please harder. I need you, please."  
"Okay, baby.". Tony bottomed out, causing Peter to let out an almost pornographic moan.  
"Right there. I'm gonna cum."  
"Say my name."  
"Tony."  
"Try again, baby boy."  
"Mr.Stark."  
"I won't let you cum if you're wrong one more time."  
"Daddy."  
"That's right, baby boy. Now come for me.". Peter came, making a mess on his bedsheets. He rode it out quickly, cock softening.  
"Help daddy come, Peter. Touch yourself."  
"But I'm still sensitive, it hurts."  
"Do you want me to feel good?"  
"Yes daddy.". Peter touching himself and let out a whimper, his hard cock already twitching in his hand. Tony wrapped his fist against him, causing him to groan out and slow his pace.  
"Don't stop, baby, I'm almost there.". Just as Tony came, he could feel Peter's hole tightening, the boy had come again.  
"You did so good, baby boy. I'm proud of you."  
"Thank you, daddy. Can you help me wash off, all this cum is sticky."


End file.
